


Once Bitten, Twice Shy

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Might and Magic [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, werecat!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Cursed by a witch as a teen and then bitten by a Werecat after he fell off the train in the Alps, Bucky's curses at turns made it easier and harder for HYDRA through the years. Now that he's free of them, it's time to rejoin society.





	Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fairest of the Rare facebook group  
> for #ShipSailingMondays October 1st prompt: "The ears on your costume are so cute. How'd you—oh my god, are they real?"
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/GyTujja.jpg)

Bucky swished his tail and flicked his ears, checking once more that there was nothing stuck in the spotted fur. He didn't like the feel of the mask covering the upper half of his face but it was necessary for the party. The invitation had said so.

He picked up the invitation-Porkey, reread the time once more, and waited the two minutes for it to activate. The catching sensation in his stomach made him want to twist and flail but he knew he shouldn't. Flailing during Portkey use was for one, futile, and for another, painful. Finally, the sensation ended and he landed lightly on his toes on a marble floor, bending his knees to absorb his weight.

The Magical Congress of the USA had rented out an enormous ballroom and decorated it with pumpkins and silhouettes of black cats and the stereotypical witches on broomsticks. He supposed if the witches weren't offended, he shouldn't be either. He stalked around the outskirts of the room, his ears twitching as he noticed the string quartet and then tuned it out. He could hear plenty of idle chatter from the magical people and beings around the room.

As he found a slightly shadowy corner underneath a large decorated column, he turned and got a look at some of the other costumed people about. There was an ice queen, a woman who'd painted her skin green—he had no trouble understanding the reference there—another woman with horns. There was a man dressed as a vampire, another as a werewolf. A quick sniff told him that there were some Weres in the room, a bear and a few wolves but his nose didn't tell him who was dressed as what.

The music changed and caught Bucky's ear again. It was a catchy tune and he flicked his tail in time with it. It had been a long time since he'd enjoyed being in a crowd and he was content to sit on the sidelines and watch all the people mingle. He saw a couple walk towards the drink table near him and heard one of them speak. She had a high, squeaky voice that could get on Bucky's every last nerve. Her partner walked off and the squeaky one turned and looked at him.

He froze, stilling his tail. He scented the air, just in case he could tell if she had any ulterior motives by smell. All he got was a nose full of overly sweet perfume. "Hi!" she said as she approached, her voice assaulting his sensitive ears and her cloud of perfume assaulted his nose. "You've got an interesting costume. It's very minimalist, isn't it? I suppose the invitation did only say masks required," she rambled. She reached up into Bucky's personal space and touched one of his ears. "The ears on your costume are so cute. How'd you—" he twitched it and bared his teeth, uncomfortable, "—oh my god, are they real?" She pulled her hand back reluctantly. "What _are_ you?"

Bucky found that to be just as rude as touching his ears without permission but answered anyway, if only it would make her go away faster, "Werecat."

She looked at him dubiously. "I've never seen a Were who could only partially shift."

"Bucky!" another woman's voice called, interrupting whatever the woman in front of him was about to say next, "It's so good to see you. I'm glad you could make it!" the newest woman's voice was a pleasant tone and she didn't smell overwhelmingly of anything. Her brown hair was pulled up into something tidy at the back of her head and she was wearing a mask over her nose and mouth that made her resemble an otter. Bucky swished his tail in delight, he _liked_ this one. He took a step towards her and she made excuses to the other woman, he wasn't listening. He brushed his shoulder against hers and she smiled and led him away from the smelly, rude woman. "Hello, Sergeant Barnes," she greeted him properly as they walked to another quiet corner of the room.

Only one person knew who he was here. The woman who'd sent the invitation. "Miss Granger?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming to the ball. Having Weres attend has definitely shown MaCUSA that there are plenty of you who care about the legislation for equal rights about to go into effect."

"I was a man before I was a Were."

"That's exactly how I see it as well." She gave him a sweet smile and he returned it. He was glad she'd reached out to him. Being cursed to wear evidence of his Were-ness all the time ostracized him more than he'd like to admit. Here was someone who wasn't overly handsy who appreciated him as a person. He definitely liked her.


End file.
